Return & surprises
by ShannonandStella
Summary: this is a story about a couple events that happen after season two, based around Shannon, Josh, Grace and 'Rose' please read and review. FINISHED the sequel to this is 'hope and love'
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic story so please R&R and review on your thoughts. This is about after season 2 where Stella has come back from her week of to deal with killing a innocent man.

* * *

It was the start of another day Elliot was the newest member of the team and had been filling in for Stella for a week.

Stella has just entered the change rooms dropping her bag of and starting to undress when she notices Elliot on the other side.

"hey Elliot" said Stella "thanks for filling in for me" Stella had taken a week of to deal with her shooting an innocent man in a stand of.

"that's okay Stella it was fun"

"I never thought I would hear someone say that spending a week with Lawson would be fun" said Stella laughing.

"so are you staying on base or are you on the units today?"

"I have to go talk to Kerry about it after I get changed"

"well I hope you get back out there everyone's been missing you" Elliot smiled.

Stella turned back around and started to put her blue shirt on, when she heard the door open.

"hey Stella your back" she heard the familiar voice of Shannon behind her.

"hey Shannon" Stella said "how's everything?"

She could see that Shannon was happy by the smile on her face, she knew that Shannon liked Josh but Josh had kept pushing her away.

"yeah everything's good, I will fill you in later" she winked to Stella as Stella walked out of the change rooms and towards Kerrie's office she could hear Kerry talking quitter than usual and wondered what that was about.

"yeah josh is good, and they named doms baby after you" Kerry's voice said.

Dom had named his baby daughter after grace when she had died. And why was Kerry talking about josh this sounded weird to Stella, if grace was still alive then she would have thought that Kerry was talking to Grace. But grace had died after a bomb blast over a year.

"yeah I know that you miss josh grace, but you have to finish the work" Kerry said "I know ring me in a couple of days when you get more information, oh and grace we all miss you"

Stella couldn't believe what she was hearing, grace was alive but how was that possible.

Stella didn't bother to knock on the door and walked straight into the office and closed the door with a thud.

"I want the total truth from you Kerry"


	2. Chapter 2

Return 2

"Stella what is this about?" Kerry said quickly shit she thought I really hope she didn't hear that conversation between her and grace.

"where you or where you not just talking to grace then Kerry?"

Shit she did hear, this is going to turn to shit now not that I nearly hadn't before

"Stella you can't tell anyone, but yes that was grace"

Grace is alive, how the hell is that possible. She died of a brain hameoridge and she was pregnant at the time. Her baby was killed as well how is this possible.

"why did you tell us that she was dead?" spoke Stella still in shock

"she was chosen to go into a undercover mission and has been dealing with very hardcore criminals. And she only found out that day that she was, she had to choices to either take the job and pretend that she died or she was going to have to go into witness protection for the next ten years"

"But Josh is still hurting, he thinks that Grace is dead, you have to tell him the truth"

"Stella this has been as hard for Grace as it has been for Josh" this was true Kerry had told her that she couldn't talk to Josh at all or she would blow her cover and then she would loose him forever.

"But I don't understand she is alive?"

"yes Stella Grace is alive" Kerry said getting annoyed "the night that we faked her death she felt so bad for Josh and nearly pulled out untill we told her the reason she was chosen and she agreed that it was for the best"

"but is she coming back?, and if she is then when?"

"as you would have heard, a man called Ray Griffiths was locked up yesterday as well as his girlfriend and his whole crew, Grace possed as his girlfriend and passed on the information that we needed to put Ray and his crew behind bars for life. The only reason that Grace took on this job was because Josh's uncle was killed by Ray and his crew and there was death threats agaist Josh. He never got them"

"are you serious?, I knew Grace loved josh but putting the guy who killed josh's uncle that is strong of Grace"

Stella sat down in a seat her legs where sore from standing up, she sat opposite Kerry.

"Stella Grace was pregnant and gave birth be for the mission, she hasn't seen her daughter for three months Grace sacrificed her and Josh's relationship and their baby"

"Where's the baby?, what's her name? And who is the father?"

"the baby has been staying at my place and now is getting taken cared by my friend Mary that was Graces best friend, her name is Alice Stella and the father is josh"

"Josh has a daughter and doesn't know it?, are you kiding me Kerry this is bull**** he should have known that Grace was never dead and THAT HE HAS A DAUGHTER" Stella yelled at Kerry

"DONT YOU THINK THAT IT HAS BEEN TORTURING ME EVERY DAY THAT I HAVE HAD TO HOLD ALICE IN MY ARMS" Kerry yelled "I HAVE HAD TO SEE JOSH CRY AND BE MISSRAB:E CAUSE HE THINKS GRACE IS DEAD I HAVE HAD TO PUT MYSELF THROUGH THAT ASWELL STELLA" Stella was taken by surprise, she hadn't thought about it from Kerry' point of view, all of the people were looking at Kerry now and leon was aswell.

"you cant say anything to josh now, Grace is comming back this afternoon and I need to tell him about what happned and that he has a daughter"

"I dont know if i can do that kerry, your askng me to see Josh and Shannon be happy for a little while and then see Shannon get torn to peices this afternoon. I dont think i can do it"  
"Stella you have to, and your in the car with Josh and Shannon today, I dont want Josh comming in here and blowing my head of, I will tell him"

"Fine Kerry but I am not happy about this, and there is a condition I am here when you tell Josh, I think that wise he might want to choke you to death" Stella knew how heart broken he was and he was finally starting to not be such a pain in the ass and mopping around "and that i recommend you make him give you his gun before you tell him, he might want to shot you as well"

"Fine Stella, but the only reason you know is because you overheard, You cant say anything"

"Fine Kerry I will finish getting ready for patrol"

"oh and Stella, i know it is going to be hard for you, you aren't allowing"

"yeah but josh was" Stella murmured as she walked out of the corridor

"hey Stella, what was that about" Leon yelled

"nothing really just the usual Kerry"

"oh have a good first day back" yeah this is going to be such a good day I have to face Josh and Shannon with out telling them what I have just overheard great

"yeah I will thanks Leon" with fake enthusiasm in her voice


	3. Chapter 3

Return 3

She opened the gun safe and wrote down her number that she was taking out her gun, she heard a rustle behind her and went to look around but Michael's hand where already around her waist.

"hey Michael" Stella said lovingly things between her and Michael where great he had come around her place every night after his shift and brought her favourite movies and dinners around,

"How are you this morning?" Michael said as she started to twist her body around but also not wanting him to end the embrace, finally she had turned around and could see into his eyes.

"Yeah I am good" she said trying to hid her secret in the back of her mind

"Stella are you okay?" Michael quickly realising something wasn't right "maybe you should take another couple of days off"

"No Michael I a fine, I promise I don't want to sit at home and keep dwelling on it"

"Okay but if you need to go home I will take you"

"Thanks Michael, you should better get changed she said noticing he has just come in from his morning run"

"Yeah I stink" they started to laugh; Stella gave him a kiss before he went off to go have a shower. She laughed at herself, today would have been challenging enough without also knowing that Grace was alive.

Stella, Shannon and Josh climbed into the car Stella sitting in the back not wanting to make conversation.

Why isn't Stella sitting in the front normally she would be fighting me to drive, it is a change but it is weird josh thought as he climbed in to the driver's side.

"Hey Stella, how are you feeling?"

"What oh yeah I am fine I guess"

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay here you are looking pale" this isn't like Stella josh thought she must still be thinking about the guy she killed.

"JUST BECAUSE I HAVE KILLED A PERSON DOESN"T MEAN I AM GOING TO BREAK DOWN AT THE SIGHT OF A GUY WITH A GUN"

"HEY ALL I ASKED WAS IF YOU WHERE OKAY, YOUD DIDN"T HAVE TO YELL"

"whatever Josh lets go" know they know something's wrong she thought, you have been in the car what a maximum of five seconds and already given it away ahhhh.

"TR1 can you please respond to a disturbance at a house on green ridge road"

"Yeah where on that" Lawson said on the other end of the comm.'s

Shannon Looked at josh her face lit up she loved him so much and couldn't imagine how she would feel if he broke up with her, Shannon started to look out the window again and Josh looked at her he loved her for helping him after Grace. He winced again and his heart gave a throb when he realised how much he missed her but he had moved on with an amazing woman and he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Return 4:

Hey guys, sorry about the delay my Internet on my laptop wasn't working and then couldn't find my usb.

Also can you please review cause I want feedback and I probably won't put anymore up until I get a review thanks guys.

__________________________________________________________________________________Suddenly there was the sound of a Nokia phone going off, Shannon took out her phone and looked at the caller ID it was Kerry. She picked up the phone

"Hey Shannon, are you alone?"

"Um, no I am not sorry" Shannon said quietly

"Um there is a girl here asking for you, she says that she wants to talk to you right away"

"What's her name?" Shannon said quickly, she didn't know what was going on.

"Wait a minute" she could hear Kerry talking to someone in the background most probably the girl. "She says her name is Rose"

What how could this be happening "okay can you tell me how old she is?"

"Yeah she says she's fifteen, she has blonde hair and blue eyes"

"Okay I'll get Josh to drop me of at the station"

"No it's okay I'll tell her to come back later after your shift"

Shannon thought about this for a second, she could face the girl later but that would just make the situation more difficult she was going to have to face her sooner or later she may as well get it over with.

"Oh Shannon maybe you should come as soon as i said to finish your shift she started crying"

"Okay Kerry I'll come back to the station"

"Okay see you in ten"

Shannon closed her phone when the dial tone started to play, Shit this is going to be a hard conversation.

"Hey josh can you turn around I need to go back to base"

"Yeah are you okay?" josh asked quietly, he looked at her with his eyes full of love she had to lie she would tell him later if she had to.

"Yeah everything is okay" Shannon said quickly "hey Stella you okay?"

"What um yeah just day dreaming, hey where are we going?" Stella said when she realised they were turning around

"Um Shannon's got to go back to base" josh said confused.

XXXXXXXX

Back at base.

"Shannon said she is coming back now" Kerry said to the girl

"Okay thank you" said the girl quickly and nervously she hadn't ever seen Shannon before only heard about her from her parents. "When will she get here?" Rose asked

"She will be back here in ten minutes" Kerry said, she didn't understand why the girl needed her so quickly and why she had cried when she said to Shannon to finish her shift.

"Hey who's this "Leon said as he touched the girl on the back

Rose jumped and ran behind Kerry "hey its okay that's just Leon, Leon this is Rose, she is waiting for Shannon"

"Isn't she out on patrol?" Rose started to cry again

"Hey sit down" Kerry said "is everything okay?" Kerry looked at the girl and lent down so she was balancing on her knee looking at the girl, she had freaked out at Leon touching her and she looked so much like someone but Kerry couldn't think who, and why did she need to see Shannon?

XXXXXX

Back in TR2

"Hey thanks guys" Shannon said "I'll Ring you if I need you to pick me up"

"Okay Shannon" josh said as he leaned through the window and kissed Shannon on the lips softly "bye"

"Bye" Shannon through the doors.

Hey guys remember to review thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I am sorry I missed a chapter so i had to replace it sorry again, so here is the real chapter 5 and I will put up two more chapter to make up for it sorry again.

She knew what was going to be ahead and she didn't want to think to hard about it this was going to be hard all of the memories that this one girl was going to bring up.

"Hey Shannon" Kerry said thankfully "Um can I talk to you for a second?"

"yeah sure she quickly looked away from the girl who was now wanting to talk to her "what's the matter Kerry"

"why does this girl want to see you?, and so urgently?"  
"Um I don't know" this was true she knew the girl but she didn't know why she could have waited to the end of her shift"

"Okay how does she know you?" Kerry said

"Kerry read my file from fifteen years ago, then you will know" Kerry said slower than usual and more quietly

"what's in the file that you cant tell me?"

"Kerry read it, it will give you the full version of how I know her"

"okay but I don't want you of the job all day" Kerry said

"I'll try not to" Shannon said.

Xxxxxxxx

In Kerry's office

She was looking for shannon's file why te ell cant have Shannon just told her instead of leading her one a wild goose chase.

Finally she found it, she looked towards the back of the file, she had to admit she had never read past Shannons policing carrer and her police graduate file, she looked towards the back when she saw the case file from fifteen years ago, she opened it up.

_While Shannon Henry was walking home from school one day she crossed the north eastern park when one of her fellow school student dragged her into the toilet block and put masking tape over her mouth_. Kerry knew wat came next. This was Shannon the happy and bright Shannon that she had growned to love she kept reading though.

_The 17 year old male raped her for three hours with his friends who turned up, she told the police that four boys had raped her and that it went on for a couple of hours._

This was so sick she kept reading trying to see where this little girl fitted into the picture.

_She told police three months after that attack when she found out that she was pregnant to one of the rapists, the men were charged and where given three years imprisonment and the baby called Rose Anne Jacobs was given a Restraining order that was to be in placed until she is 18._

Kerry thought to herself this was sick, now she knew wy the girl looked familiar she had been Shannon's daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Out the front of Kerry's office Shannon stood she felt so scared this is what her daughter looked like noting like the men who had raped her but nearly a mirror image of Shannon at her age.

"Um I have to get dressed do you want to come and talk?"

"Yeah okay" Rose said as she looked at her mother she was so pretty and athletic, Rose had always been athletic, she remembered a woman exactly like Shannon cheering her on at the state championships but when she had gone to talk to her and ask how she knew her she had gone leaving a empty seat behind.

"Um how did you find me?" Shannon said

"Mum and dad well my adoptive parents kicked me out of home when I told them what happened they said that I was a liar and exactly like my mother they said your name and I tracked you down. I used a fake account to add you on face book and it said that you worked in tactical response and I got the information from their"

"You could have just asked your parents "Shannon said honestly "They have the papers and phone numbers"

"They didn't want me to know you, they said that you weren't worth it and that weren't a good person and that you were sent by the devil"

"Are you serious? I never wanted to give you up that's why I waited for so long before I told my parents what happened. I knew that I was pregnant but I didn't want to punish you for what they did wrong" Shannon said she had tears in her eyes.

"Then why did I go to my parents and not stay with you?"

"You did for a while but then I feel into a deep depression and mum and dad gave you up for adoption I didn't have a say in what happened"

"Why didn't you try and get in contact with me then" Rose said she wasn't trying to cry

"I did believe me I did, I tried for so long but I didn't know your last name, I looked up your birth date and your name and came up with nothing"

Shannon had pulled of her uniform and put it back in her locker; she pulled her t-shirt over her head and looked at Rose again.

"So why aren't you with your parents?"

"My mum is standing in front of me and I don't want to know my father" Shannon smiled at her.

"You know what I mean"

"I got kicked out, they said they didn't want me anymore and that I should go and look for you cause we were so similar" Rose was crying now Shannon sat down beside her and hugged her.

"What happened?"

"A guy I was going out with said that he loved me and I said the same back then he said to meet him at his place that night and he.. Shannon you know how hard it is"

Shannon looked at her; her daughter was sitting there crying she never wanted this to happen she would never what anyone to go through what she went through.

"You can stay with me; you are my daughter after all"

"Are you sure Shannon I can go back to my friends place and stay with her" she looked at Shannon, she could see in Roses eyes that she didn't want to go back

"I am sure Rose, I have a spear room at my place, and I will take the rest of the day of and get you set up. I would love you to stay with me Rose" Shannon said "I will talk to Kerry, stay here and you will be fine" Shannon walked out of the room and into Kerry's office

"Hey Kerry, can I take the rest of the day off?"

"Yeah Shannon" Shannon started to turn "but first Shannon I need to talk to you"

"Okay Kerry"

"Sit down, have you told Josh about what happened?"

"No why would I?" She knew that Kerry knew about her and Josh but she didn't want to have a lecture.

"Shannon it is quite obvious that you to are dating" Kerry laughed

"Okay no Josh doesn't know and I guess I have to tell him now but it is going to be hard, it still is, knowing that Rose was out there and I could never see her"

"Why did you give her up?"

"I didn't want to, mum and dad made me I feel deeply depressed I was only 13 at the time to young to raise a child and they were great but it still was too much"

"Ohk, what is going to happen now?"

"Roses adoptive parents have kicked her out of home so she is going to stay with me"

"Why did she come here in the first place?"

"She was raped, that's why her parents kicked her out. They are religious and said that it was her fault"

"Is that why she shied away from Leon before when he patted her on the back"

"Yeah probably, after it happened me I freaked at any guy touching me even my father that's why he left"

Shannon remembered that day when he got so angry at Shannon and her mother that he told her that he hated her and walked out the door she hasn't seen him since

"I'd better go Kerry"

"Okay Shannon I hope everything turns out well" that makes two of us Shannon said in her head


	7. Chapter 7

Mean while back in the change rooms

"Hey josh stop pushing me" laughed Stella

"Hey you started it" Josh laughed back he saw a girl on the middle bench witting there with Shannon's bag "hey what are you doing with Shannon's bag?"Josh yelled

"I.. I.. I.." rose knew all she had to say was that she was Shannon's daughter but she didn't know if they knew Kerry didn't, the man started to walk over to her, he was huge and very toned, his body looked as though it was built to fight.

Josh walked over to her grabbed Shannon's bag and grabbed rose by the arm and started to turn her, rose started to freak and kicked josh in the knee, josh winced in pain

"You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer" josh said angrily "and also for the theft of a bag"

"GET OF ME, SHANNON" Rose screamed in fright

"Josh let go of her" Stella yelled "Josh let go"

Shannon heard Roses screams she sprinted down the hall and into the change room. She saw josh having a firm grip on Rose and Shannon ran up to him and tried to pull him of Rose "Josh let go now, Josh let go"

"She had your bag and kicked me, she is under arrest"

"Josh are you insane let go of her" she looked at Rose she was freaking out she had seen that face before and it was a mirror image of hers after what she had gone through "josh please"

"Shannon let go of me and you to Stella" Josh yelled

"JOSH LET GO" Shannon yelled shoving Josh, he stumbled and let go of Roses arm. Shannon quickly ran over to Rose who was now lying on the floor "hey Rose are your hurt" Shannon quickly said

"My arm hurts, he wouldn't let go Shannon" Rose started crying Shannon quickly Shannon wrapped her arms around the frightened Rose

Stella was standing in the corner now not knowing what to do, why was Shannon so protective of this girl and her and Josh where going out why would she hurt him to help this little girl.

'hey look at me Rose" Shannon said "it is okay, he won't hurt you"

"He grabbed me like Jake did"

"Is that the guy who did this to you" Shannon asked

"Yes, he is" Rose started crying even more now

"Come on sit up on the bench"

"Shannon what the hell is going on, she is under arrest"

"you can't arrest her Josh, for one thing I gave her my bag while I talked to Kerry, and another it was a reaction which is quite understandable after what she went through so shut your mouth" Shannon snapped

"How the hell do you know her?"

"Josh I don't want to have this conversation right now"

"Well we are, how do you know her?"

"Josh calm down" Stella said, Shannon had forgotten about Stella

"No I want to know how Shannon knows her" Josh said angrily as he started to approach Shannon

"Okay you wont to know Josh, fine she is my daughter HAPPY"

Josh didn't know what to say, did Shannon just say that it was her daughter?

"Shannon what do you mean she is a teenager and how have you been pregnant?"

"Stella she is my daughter, I was raped when I was 13 okay I had her 8 months later but my parents gave her up for adoption" Stella looked shocked, and Josh was sitting on the floor gobsmacked "okay so now you know" Shannon turned around and took Roses arm she looked at her hand wiped away her tears "are you okay now?"

"Yeah I will be" rose said quietly

"Okay lets go" Shannon held roses hand lightly grabbed her bag of josh and turned to walk out of the change rooms "oh and Josh I don't want to talk tonight" Shannon said not even looking at him.

XXXXXXXX

Back at Kerry's office she heard a commotion and the sudden scream of Shannon's name she walked down the hall to see Shannon walking out of the change rooms with Rose besides her crying

"Hey Shannon" Kerry said running over to her "what's going on?"

"Ask Josh, he is probably going to sitting there looking like a monkey on the floor"

"Okay I will go home you don't have to come to work tomorrow, stay home with Rose" Kerry placed her hand first on Shannon's then Roses shoulder.

Kerry walked into the change rooms "what the hell happened?" Kerry spoke angrily

"Josh and I walked in here and Rose had Shannon's bag on her lap, Josh over reacted and grabbed her and started to turn her around to arrest her when Rose kicked Josh in the knee and Josh grabbed her arm really hard and then Rose screamed at Josh and yelled for Shannon. Then Shannon tried to get josh of Rose and Shannon pushed him and then she told us that Rose was her daughter and left" Stella said half shocked and trying to figure out what was happening "did Shannon really get raped?"

"Yes Stella, Shannon was raped repeatedly when she was 13"

"Josh my office now"

"What I thought that she was stealing Shannon's bag what else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't need to talk to you about that" Kerry said impatiently "just get into my office now"

"Okay going" josh said sarcastically

"And Stella, get dressed and go home"

"I was going to wait for Michael"

"Well then wait"

"Okay"


	8. Chapter 8

Back in Kerry's office

"Josh there is something I need to tell you "

"What you like me?" josh laughed Kerry looked serious "Hey I was only joking"

"No this is serious, Um turn around Josh"

Josh started to turn around getting ready for someone to tell him of but there stood Grace he closed his eyes and opened them again and she was still standing there, he started to cry.

"Grace is that you, but you are dead" Josh fell to the floor

"Yes Josh, I was in witness protection" grace started crying "I love you Josh I know it has been so hard for you"

Grace walked over to Josh and hugged him the both where crying

"I love you to Grace" Josh said crying

Stella knocked on the door

"Kerry, Stella doesn't know that I am not dead"

"Um about that Grace, she overheard me talking to you this morning.

"Is that why she was acting really weird in the car?"

"Yes I told her not to tell you I wanted to give you a surprise but then Shannon's surprise also made it a weird day"

Stella walked into the room, Josh and Grace where standing up now "Oh My God Grace" Stella said while she ran towards Grace and hugged her. Grace didn't expect this at all "we all missed you so much"

"Believe it or not Stel I missed you to" Grace smiled

"Um Kerry, can I talk to Josh alone for a second?"

"Of course you have a lot to talk about"

Stella let go of Grace and she looked at Josh and Grace again they were perfect for each other, she walked out of the room followed closely by Kerry "hey Kerry you do realise this is going to Kill Shannon right"

"I know but at the moment I think that is the least of her problems"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Shannon's apartment

"Hey you can sleep in here; I promise that Josh won't come over tonight"

"Why would he be coming over in the first place?"

"Um well we are dating"

"How can you be going out with him he nearly broke my arm, he is a dickhead"

"There is a lot of reason behind him being so bitter, his girlfriend died after being in a explosion along with his unborn daughter "

"Why was she still in the police force is she was pregnant and near a bomb?"

"They think that she didn't know about it, the team only found out after the autopsy"

"That would be so sad"

"But that isn't important, how are you feeling?"

"I feel scared, upset, angry, happy and confused"

"Okay start with the confused bit"

"Well I never thought that you would want to see me, I thought that you would hate me and tell me to go away and never contact you again"

"Hey Rose I could never to that to you"

"I realise that know" Rose smiled "I Hope that I can Move forwards from now cause he doesn't know where I am"

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore I will protect you


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait, my computer stuffed up again. i hope you like it, i never really saw grace so i hope it goes with her personlity, if you can give me and advice about her then please PM me thank you and please review.**

* * *

Back in Kerry's office

"Grace, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't I wanted to take you with me but they said no"

"But you made me believe that you where dead, you made everyone think that you where dead"

"It was as hard for me as it was for you"

"Grace I thought you were dead how can that be as bad?"

"Josh I had a baby girl, your baby girl. I had to leave her with Mary and Kerry while I was on assignment"

"Are you joking I have a baby girl?"

"Yes her name is Alice Stella Joshua"

"Where is she?"

"She has been living with Kerry and Mary"

"Oh Grace" Josh and her where just sitting on the chairs now her hair had grown out a bit but other than that she looked exactly the same. She hadn't hardened at all by her time away. If anything she had grown more beautiful.

"Why did you have to leave?" Josh said quickly

"You know how you said that man that killed your uncle that was never caught cause he was to clever?"

"Of course that was one of the first times that we talked about my family, what about him?"  
"I have been under cover for the last year; I was posing as his girlfriend so that I could shut down his business. He was sent to Jail yesterday and they think that I am dead so there is no danger to me so now I can come out and finally be with you" Grace smiled at Josh and kissed him, Josh didn't respond He loved Grace but he had moved on, he didn't love Shannon the way that he loved Grace but he didn't know what to do this would break either of the girls hearts.

"I want to be with you Grace but I am going out with Shannon and I don't know if I can do that to her"

"Josh, I let go of my marriage with Connor for you" Grace said in shock

"I do love you Grace, but I thought you had died and I moved on. Just give me some time to talk to Shannon; it's not just about me"

"And it wasn't Just about me when I broke up with Connor"

"Please Grace a week, Please"

"Fine but NO longer"

Back at Shannon's apartment.

"Hey rose, tell me about what you have been doing"

"Um school, I am in year 10 now and did work experience at a police station and have been saving up to go to a uni to study to become a police officer, I also do athletics and went to the state championships"

"I know I saw you there" Shannon smiled at the thought of her daughter running across the line first and looking so happy

"You where cheering for me, But when I went to see who you where you had gone"

"I know I had tracked you down and I had seen that you were going to the championships and I went to watch halfway through your four hundred meters sprint your adoptive father had seen me and came over to me and he saw that it was me and told me to leave and never contact me"

"So that was you, Last year"

"Yeah it was, I had just joined tactical response, I saw the picture of you in the newspaper and saw your name and that you were going to run and I went to see you"

"Hey can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah go ahead"

"Do I look anything like my father? I am sorry"

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault and No you look exactly like me when I was your age"

"Thank god, I don't want to look anything like that monster"

Shannon just smiled "Now can I ask you one back?"

"Yeah go ahead"

"I know this is going to be hard but, when he raped you did he where a condom?"

Rose took a second to answer obviously trying not to remember the event "No, he didn't"

Shannon looked at her daughter and saw that she touched her stomach "have you taken a test?"

"No but I am sure I am pregnant"

"Why?"

"Well I haven't had my period for a while and also I have been feeling sick"

"You'll have to go to the doctors" Shannon said and looked at Rose "the one I go to is a female so it will be okay"

"Okay I will go"

"Thank you, I will have to go and make a appointment" Shannon walked towards the house phone and rung the doctors while Rose sat on the chair and thought it had been five minutes since Shannon had left when she heard a thank you and walked back into the room "hey we have an appointment for five o'clock, but I don't have to be in the room if you don't want me to be"

"No Shannon I want you to be there please"

"If you want me to be there then I will be there"

"Okay thank you" Rose started to think again and Shannon sat down beside her "hey Shannon can I go for a run please"

"Yeah if that's what you want I haven't gone for one today so I'll come so that I can show you around"

"Okay that will be fun"

"Well have you got any clothes?"

"Um no sorry"

"Hey that's okay, you can wear some of my shorts and after we come back from the doctors we will get some clothes"

"You seem happy about that"

"Yep haven't gotten new clothes in a while cause of work"

"Why do you do what you do?"

"After I came out of my depression I wanted to help people that had been in my position, so I decided to come to this part of the policing and be a negotiator"

"That's nice but isn't it hard to hear about other people who have been in the same position?"

"Yeah sometimes, but I have mainly put it behind me"

"I wish I could do that but it still seems to hurt me where ever I go" Rose looked at the floor

"Hey I know what you have been through and believe it or not it helps to talk about it, maybe not to me but I can make an appointment to a councillor to talk to you about it"

"Okay, will it help?"

"It helped me out lots"

"Okay, let's go for a run"


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay" Shannon got up and went to her room, she grabbed two pairs of running gear and walked back out of the room and handed one set too Rose "your room is through there" Shannon watched as Rose closed the door and Shannon walked into her room and got changed, she fixed herself up in the mirror and walked back out of the room

"Hey you ready?" Rose asked a minute later after coming out of the room; Rose was skinny enough to fit into Shannon's top and pants before putting back on her running shoes

"Yeah as soon as you are ready"

"Okay well let's go"

They walked out of Shannon's apartment and locked Shannon's door, they reached the park when Shannon heard a car door slam she looked around and saw Josh walking towards her "great, hey do you want to go and warm up while I talk to Josh?"

"Yeah that's fine; even if I run all day I will still bet you"

"Oh is that right" Shannon said jokily

"Okay, have fun"

"Hey Shannon" Josh said quickly

"What do you want Josh?"

"Um can we talk?"

"Fine"

They walked towards the bench under the tree and Shannon at down and saw Josh sit down beside her

"Um well Grace is back"

"What?"

"Grace didn't die, she has been working and her cover story was that she had died"

"So what does that mean?"

"Shannon I love you but I do love Grace more"

"So pretty much, you're dumping me?"

"I am sorry Shannon, I am so sorry"

"Whatever Josh, I'll leave you and your precious little grace alone"

Shannon got up of the bench and started to walk when Josh grabbed her arm "Please Shannon, don't be like that"

"No I will leave the team, so it will be like she never left and I never came"

"Shannon, that's not fair"

"Josh, you have just dumped me and you're saying that me leaving isn't fair"

"Okay stop thinking about me for a second, you are a great negotiator and everyone will miss you"

"I don't care Josh"

Josh let Shannon go, she started to run away just running before she heard footsteps behind her and ran even faster then she heard "Shannon stop running come on"

Shannon stopped when she heard the voice and looked back she could see Rose stopping behind her "Crap your fast" Shannon said, she had run very quickly from the park and Rose had been on the far side of the park when she started running

"Hey state champion remember"

"Yeah sorry forgot"

"Did he just hurt you?"

"You could say that, you know how I said that his girlfriend had died?"

"Yeah that's why he is so bitter"

"Well she wasn't dead and she went undercover, he has chosen her over me"

"Shannon" Rose looked at her and gave her a hug

"Hey I should go to base and fill out some stuff to get some time off"

"You don't have to do that I will be fine"

"Rose, I have to look after you, okay I want to look after you. And if that means I miss time of work then so be it"

"Okay but only if you are sure" Rose said quickly

"Rose I couldn't be more, sure in my life

"Okay well I will go for a run, I need to train anyway so I will meet you back at your apartment in two hours

"Okay I will" Shannon gave her daughter a hug and started to run towards base, she got there in ten minutes and that was quick for Shannon whenever she had a problem she ran to clear her head


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys. i am going out for a while so i wont be able to update. i havent had any more reviews so i wont be posting any more of this story until i get three more reviews. ty and please review.

Shannon had ran to the base, she walked through the front door and walked into Kerry's office "Kerry I want to be on a different crew to Josh" Shannon said bluntly

"Is this about Grace?" Kerry said well nah duh Kerry this girl loved him and his ex just comes back into his life smooth

"Well yeah Kerry, who else?"

"Okay I will talk to Lawson, but I can't promise anything"

"Okay I am getting my stuff out of my locker anyway"

"You are serious about this aren't you?"

"Yeah Kerry I am"

Shannon walked out of the room and into the change rooms; she walked in and saw the back of a beautiful girl, her hair the exact shade that she has seen in the photo's that Josh had showed her. Grace turned around and saw the woman staring at her.

Calm down Shannon it isn't her fault Shannon it is joshes, just grab your stuff and leave.

She walked over to her locker and opened it grabbing her bag and shoving all of her stuff into it quickly

"Hey are you Shannon?"

Shannon didn't say anything

"Hey can you hear me"

"Mmm hmm" Shannon groaned she didn't want to talk to Grace, she actually wanted to hit her

"You don't talk much I am guessing"

"I talk lots just not to you" Shannon snapped

At that second she heard the door open and saw Josh walk in, with Stella behind her.

"Hey Shannon" Stella said happily

"Hey Stella" was all that Shannon said, Josh was just sitting in the corner

"So I guess you meet Grace"

"Actually no I haven't, and I don't want to either" Shannon snapped

"Hey what are you doing with your stuff?"

"Well I have resigned from my position on this team"

"What is this cause Grace is back?"

"No Stella, this is cause of Josh and Grace"

"Come on Shannon it won't be weird"

"Oh Josh dumping me for that slut over there and me loving him yeah that won't be awkward at all will it Stella?"

"Hey she isn't a Slut" Josh said

"Josh come on she was married, and she had sex with you"

"Hey that was uncalled for" said Grace "I loved Josh I couldn't help that, come on"

"Yeah but if you loved josh then you should have spilt with your husband before you went off with josh"

"Well you can't say anything Shannon; You gave up your daughter, what kind of mother are you"

Shannon stopped and looked at Josh, she could see he as angry but also sorry, Shannon packed the rest of her bag quickly "I am going bye Stella, I am going to official resign"

"Why, Shannon?" Stella said

"Well I have a daughter to look after, and also I don't want to see Josh's face ever again or yours she turned to Grace"

"Hey Shannon I know your upset, but you shouldn't have said that" Said Grace calmly

"And Josh shouldn't have said what he did"

"What do you mean?"

"About my daughter or didn't you hear that"

"I don't understand"

"Well you see I was raped even though that's none of our business, my daughter was born cause of that and my parents gave her up for adoption, Now can I go or do I have to ask permission"

Shannon slammed the door on her locker and walked out of the room where she heard someone yelling "Josh you're a dickhead why would you mention something like that, I nearly went through that or have you forgotten"

"Hey it was a spear of the moment thing"

"Pack my stuff into the back of your car; I'll go talk to Shannon"

Great Shannon thought as she kept walking, she turned to Kerry's office "Hey can you put me on another roster I don't want to work with Josh anymore, not after what he said"

"What did Josh say?" Kerry asked suspiciously

"You can ask him"

"Okay come in tomorrow and I will talk to you then, I am guessing you want to go talk to Rose"

"Yeah I do thanks Kerry, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye" shit what have I done thought Kerry


	12. Chapter 12

Grace was walking down the hall, she was angry at Josh. She knew that Shannon was hurt sure she shouldn't have said that I was a slut, but I probably would do the same thing in her position. She looked around and spotted Shannon tying up her shoes getting ready to go home she guessed

"Hey Shannon wait up" Grace said quickly

"I don't want to talk to you" Shannon said walking away

"Well I don't care; I need to talk to you"

"Fine" Shannon walked into the uniforms room where they usually got changed to go out "what do you want?"

"Sit down first, then I will talk" Grace sat down on the bench exactly where Rose had the other day

Shannon sat down next to her but far enough away "now talk"

"I can never thank you enough for what you have done" Grace said looking at Shannon "I know I put josh through hell, and you helped him so much. I am sorry that he hurt you and I deserve what you said"

"I was angry with Josh I didn't mean it, I have had a rough day that's all I am sorry for what I said"

"Please don't leave the team cause of me and I don't want you to leave either, I want to get to know you more please"

"I have to leave not cause of you, but cause of Josh it is going to end up messy again"

"What do you mean?"

"Josh and I went out for a while before and after there was a shooting Josh went inside the building and when I fixed up Dom, I went in and we had a fight then Lawson and Josh got into a punch up"

"Well Lawson is very pretty protective of his friends"

"I know that I did go out with him before Tactical Response"

"Really, that's weird "Grace started laughing.

Shannon missed the days where her and Lawson where close they dated for a very long time and she loved him, she still did but she didn't want to get into another messy relationship.

"Yeah, he helped me out a lot after what happened"

"You mean the rape?"

"Yeah he was my first boyfriend after it, he held me together and showed me that there was nothing to be scared of, he tried to help me find my daughter as well"

"I can't imagine what it was like to feel like that"

"It was hard, but thanks to Lawson I am still here. But sometimes I which I wasn't but hey it's life"

"What did you think of ending your life?"

"Yeah a lot, Lawson and me lived close to each other, he became worried cause I used to run a lot" Shannon started to smile at all of the places that she used to run "Then I stopped after the attack, And Lawson was asked if he saw anything of what happened and he did" Shannon thought back to when he said sorry for not looking out for her "He was so sorry that he didn't help me out"

"I am sorry for what happened"

"It's okay, I know it is hard but I am fine now"

"Shannon you're not fine, this must of been so hard. But working with this unit you see a lot of these kinda things everyday"

"That's the reason I did it Grace to help people that have been in my position" Shannon said loudly "I have to go, I need to talk to Rose"

"Shannon, please you need to talk to Kerry and tell her you want to say please"

"You tell her Grace if you want me here"

"I do that's what I have been saying"

"Hey Grace, we need to get going" Josh said coming into the room and seeing Shannon

"I'm going you can tell Kerry if you want, I don't care either way" Shannon said "Bye Grace"

"Shannon, I can give you a lift home"

"No Grace go with Josh, Forget about me"

"Shannon please don't do anything stupid"

"I won't Grace, Bye"

"Okay bye"

Shannon walked past Josh, Josh put his hand on Shannon's shoulder "Josh don't you dare touch me again"

"Okay I am sorry, really I am Shannon"

"Whatever Josh"

* * *

hey guys thanks for the reviews if i get up to nine reviews then i will update again i have about 6 more chapters ready so if you want me to keep going then REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, so here it is the next chapter remeber to review for more

Shannon walked out of the room and could see Stella looking at her, she smiled at Stella and Stella smiled back

"Bye Stel"

"You going home?"

"Yeah probably, I don't know if I am coming back if not then thank you Stella for everything"

"Why wouldn't you be coming back?"

"Well that's up to Grace, if she wants me to stay then I will if not then I am leaving"

"You're leaving this up to Grace?"

"We'll josh as well probably"

"Shannon please don't leave" Stella started to look at the ground after she said that "I am sorry I should go"

"No Stel, what do you mean?"

"Just forget it Shannon, see you tomorrow"

"Stel, tell me what you meant please"

"I Just don't want you to leave" Stella had a tear starting to form in her eye but she didn't want it to escape, she was trying so hard not to cry. But she could feel it escape from her eye. Stella went to wipe it away, but Shannon held Stella's hand and brushed it away gently.

"Stel, you know that you can come and see me all the time if you want"

"It's not that Shannon" Stella said sadly

"Then what Stel?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Stel, I am worrying about you now, what's wrong"

"Shan I don't want you to leave, please don't leave"

"Stel, that's what I don't understand why don't you want me to leave?"

"Cause Shannon, I don't want to lose you" Stella said embarrassed

"Stel, you will never lose me"

"That's not what I meant" Stella said

"Then what?"

Stella grabbed Shannon's hand and held it, Shannon had liked Stella for a while she didn't know what it meant so she never talked to her about it, but now it felt right to her.

Stella didn't know how Shannon would react, she looked up to Shannon's eyes and she looked happy not shocked "please Shannon, please don't leave"

"Okay I won't" Shannon said to Stella and gave her a smile

Stella gave Shannon a hug and Shannon hugged her back.

Stella went to kiss Shannon on the cheek but Shannon moved so that Shannon's lips meet Stella's , Shannon didn't pull away either so Stella was surprised. Then they both heard someone behind them they pulled away and looked behind them and saw Grace

"Wow Stel, Shannon has been single for what a couple of hours"

"At least I didn't cheat on my husband did I?" Stella said back.

"Stella, you're such a bitch"

"Hey you where the one that started it"

"Hey you to shut up" Shannon said "come on I am sick of the fighting"

Shannon started to walk away when Stella grabbed her arm "I will meet you in the park later okay?"

"Yeah of course Stel" Shannon kissed her and walked away

* * *

Hey guys i will post the next chapter if i get 13 reviews so come on guys.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, i posted two chapters, thanks again R&R

"What the hell Grace?"

"Oh come on Stel, you are already going out with her"

"Hey may I remind you, you where the one who dumped me for Connor"

"Hey that's not fair Stel"

"Oh how isn't it?"

"You knew that my parents liked him, and they would have never wanted me to be with you"

"Grace that is crap, you dumped me for Connor and that's how it is, now if you have a problem with that then live with it. I waited on the sidelines for months then when I started to go out with other people you always butted in"

"Thats cause I still loved you"

"Well then thats your problem, you have to live with it, it's not my problem anymore"

"Fine Stel, but I am sorry"

"and so am I, I should have never gone out with you in the first place"

Stella walked away, and grace just sat on the floor and cried Josh was grabbing her stuff from the apartment. It was her fault, she loved Josh with all of her heart and obviously it was going to awkward between her and Stella, they had been girlfriends for a long time in the academy years. But Grace had never told Stella about her family, and Stella never spoke about hers either

"Hey Gracie what's wrong?" Lawson said

"Nothing I will be okay "

"Okay, have you seen Shannon?"

"Um yeah she went home, Stel has gone with her as well"

"Okay I will talk to her tomorrow"

Lawson turned and walked back into base, Grace walked into base as well and fixed up her face, she had done a good enough job. She started to walk towards Kerry's office to tell Kerry her decision.


	15. Chapter 15

Shannon had walked half way home when she got a call, she looked at her phone and saw that Rose was ringing her "Hey Rose what's up?"

"Shannon he has taken me, he said he was going to kill me"  
"wait who has got you?"

"Jake he found me, he threatened me, Shannon please help me"

"Okay where are you?"

"I don't know some kind of warehouse, it is dark I cant hear anything outside, there aren't any windows please Shannon help me"

"Okay Rose stay calm I will come and find you please don't worry"

"Shannon please help" then the phone cut of and Shannon tried to ring back but there was no awnser shit Shannon thought , Shannon turned around and sprinted for her life towards the base

She could see stella walking towards her and smiled until she saw Shannon's face and was confused Shannon kept running, she could hear footsteps behind her

"Shannon whats wrong?"

Shannon just ran harder

"Shannon come on wait up

"I cant stella"

She had arrived at the base even quicker before and sprited into Kerry's office

"Kerry Rose has been kidnapped" Shannon said nearly to quickly for Kerry to understand

"Okay Shannon what happened?"

"Rose just rang me and said a guy called Jake had her, he was the one who raped her, she said she was in a warehouse and that she couldn't hear anything and that there was no windows then she hung up and when I tried to ring her back she didn't answer please Kerry"

"okay Shannon sit down and I will talk to Leon"

"No I should be doing something"

"If you want to do something ring the team and tell them to get to base now"

"Okay but I don't have Graces number"

"it is in the book, ring Lawson first"

"Okay" Shannon grabbed the book and the phone before ringing Lawson she dialled his number and waited for him to pick up "Hey Shannon whats up?" Lawson said quickly

"Lawson you need to come to base now"

"Okay whats wrong" Lawson said obviously getting ready

"Rose has been kidnapped I have to ring the rest of the team but come now"

"Okay I am on my way bye" Shannon hung up the phone and rung Dom and Michael and said the same thing finally Stella walked through the door obviously tired and sore "Hey shan whats wrong?"

"Rose has been kidnapped"

"What, when did this happen?"

"I don't know she rung me and told me, stella"

Shannon fell into stella's arms and stella pulled her into a chair and hugged her, Kerry told me to ring the team I have rung Lawson, Dom and Michael but I cant ring Josh and Grace"

"Don't worry I will do it"

Stella grabbed her phone and rung Josh

"Hey Josh, you need to get to base now"

"Okay whats wrong?"

"Rose has been kidnapped"

"As in shannon's daughter?"

"Well who else Josh, is Grace with you?"

"Yeah she is why?"

"Kerry wants the team here now, so you know get your ass her now" stella said angrily she looked at Shannon, shannn was just sitting there lifeless

"How is Shannon?"

"Josh how do you think she is, just get here"

Stella hung up the phone

Hey guys thanks for the reviews tell me if you want me to keep going i have got heaps more.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay guys here is the next chapter, remember to review. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed please review for more.

Stella had just hung up and Josh was putting on his shoes, Grace was sitting on the lounge and looked at Josh

"Hey whats going on?"

"We have to get to base now"

"Why, Josh whats going on?"

"Shannon''s daughter has been kidnapped"

Grace jumped up and grabbed joshs keys and slipped on her shoes before wrenching the door open and starting joshs car, josh had locked the door and ran towards the passengers side as soon and Josh had closed his door Grace was driving.

Grace and josh, Lawson and Dom and Michael got to the base at the same time jumping out of the cars and into the base grabbing there gear and running into the Intel room to talk to Kerry.

"okay guys, Shannon received a call at 5:00 from her daughter Rose saying that the guy who had raped her has kidnapped her, she said she was in a warehouse and that she couldn't hear anything and there where no lights"

"Wait Rose was raped?"

"Yeah Josh" _fucken hell, I cant imagine how Shannon must be feeling, when I said she was a bad mother. _Kerry said angrily

Grace was standing beside Josh and punched him

"oww, what was that for"

"Being a Dickhead before to Shannon"

"hey I didn't know that Rose was raped as well"

Grace looked at josh and gave him a scowl, Kerry coughed and they all looked at her

"Okay we where able to trace the call to this twenty kilometre radius"

Kerry pointed to the line

"That's mostly warehouses Kerry"

"Well nah duh Lawson, you guys are going to stay in normal clothing and normal cars so team up, Grace and Lawson, Michael, Dom and Josh will be on the other team. Stella and Shannon wont be joining you"

"I can understand Shannon but what about Stella?"

"She is staying here with Shannon, Okay guys take your weapons and comm.'s"

"Okay Kerry" they all said

Remember to review.


	17. Chapter 17

They walked past Kerry's office and saw Shannon leaning against stella in the chair and stella trying to calm down Shannon, Stella looked worried but whenever Shannon looked up she would put a smile on

"Hey, what's up with those too?" Josh said

"I caught them kissing before out the front"

"What I never knew that Shannon was into chicks" said Josh, thinking about whenever he saw stella and Shannon together they where friends but I didn't think anymore of it

"Can we stop gossiping and Find rose already?" Lawson said impatiently

"yeah okay" Josh said still feeling weird

"Since when Is Shannon BI?"

"I dunno" Dom said "It's kinda weird thinking back and wandering if they where going out"

"They weren't okay they weren't" Michael said, why would Stella do this, I liked her and she liked me, I don't understand

"Okay Michael what's wrong?"

"nothing okay forget it"

Josh turned back into his seat they had arrived at the outside of the circle "Okay Kerry we are at the outer circle there has got to be a hundred warehouses just in this are"

"well then get a move on Josh" Kerry said impaciently

XXXXXXXXXXXXX BACK AT BASE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shannon is still sitting with Stella and Stella is brushing shannon's hair out of her face with her hand

"You know she will be okay, they will find her" Stella said calmly

"Yeah but will she be alive?" and Shannon started to cry, Stella moved and sat infront of Shannon

"Yes they will find her alive, and she will be fine" Stella said wipping away Shannon's tears

"I wish I could try and help" Shannon said

"Do you want to sit in the Intel Room and see what's happening?"

"Yeah okay" was all that Shannon said, Stella grabbed her hand and pulled Shannon up, she put her hand around Shannon's waist worrying that Shannon might fall.

Kerry looked at Shannon and Stella when she saw them come through the door

"Hey Shannon are you okay?"

"Yeah" was all she said

Stella put Shannon down on the cushioned bench and looked at the screen; she could see that Grace had just arrived at the other end of the outer circle and hopped out of Lawson's car.

"Okay Kerry we have arrived, has Leon been able to locate the phone any closer?"

"No not yet Grace, I am trying to narrow it down" Leon started taping even faster and a beep could be heard.

Shannon looked at her phone and saw that Rose was calling her "Rose are you okay?" Shannon said Quickly

"You have an hour to drop $20, 000 dollars at the warehouse 203, if you don't fulfil this job then your daughter is killed"

"Please don't hurt her, can I please speak to her?"

"Here is the phone Shannon wants to know if you are okay"

"I am okay Shannon, please do what he says whiskey, Romeo, Oscar, November, golf, warehouse 208"

"what did you just tell her?" she heard in the background

Suddenly there was a noise on the phone "What did she just tell you?"

"I don't know, please don't hurt her"

"I wont if you give me my money"

"Okay I will"

"The money she goes free, see you in a hour"

Then he hung up

"Shannon, what did he say?"

"I have a hour to put $20,000 in warehouse 203. But Rose said whiskey, romeo, October, November, golf warehouse, 208"

"That means she is in warehouse 208"

"Yeah I reakon" Shannon just sat there not saying anything she walked up to Kerry "Hey Kerry, I reackon we should get someone to look at Shannon, she has gone into shock i think"

"Okay it is probably best that she go to a hospital"

"No I am not going to a Hospital, my daughter is out there somewhere I am not leaving, and you cant make me"

"Shannon, please I don't want you to get hurt" Stella said while walking towards her

"Then let me stay here and if you don't want me here then let me go out there and look for my daughter"

"You have to stay at Base Shannon" Kerry said

hey guys thanks for the reviews. please review with your comments please. I have also put up other stories have a look.

thanks again

stellalover6


	18. Chapter 18

Shannon grabbed her comm. And started to talk to Lawson who was still driving around.

"Hey Lawson, its Shannon"

"Yeah Shannon, what's up?"

"I want to come out there please let me"

"Shannon, I can't permit that"

"Come on Lawson, you saw what this did to me last time, Please let me come out"

"Shannon, I am sorry but no"

"I hate you Lawson" Shannon said before ripping of her comm. And chucking it beside her and walking towards the change rooms

"Hey Kerry" Grace's voice came through the speakers

"Yeah go ahead Grace"

"Shannon is a damb good negotiator from what I have heard, why don't you let her come out in the car and then she can see that everything is okay"

"Grace, If Shannon gets involved then this could all turn to shit"

"Okay, just a suggestion Kerry"

IN THE CHANGE ROOMS

Shannon was sitting on the ground with her back on her locker; she didn't hear Stella come through the door.

"Hey Shannon" Stella said quietly sitting down beside her, Shannon lent her head down on Stella's and She started crying again

"This is my fault; I should have been protecting her"

"Shannon, it isn't your fault, it was never your fault"

"Yes it is, I should have never left her alone, I told her that I would protect her and now look what has happened it is my fault Stel"

"Shannon, you could have never have predicted that this was going to happen, it isn't your fault"

"My life is turning to hell all over again"

"Shannon look at me" Shannon just kept staring ahead Stella cupped her hands around Shannon's face and pulled her face so that she could look into her eyes "This isn't your fault and I am here, Rose will come back safe, they will find her and she will be fine"

"Thank you Stel" Shannon kissed Stella on the lips and started to regain her focus "I am going to take a quick shower I will be back in a couple of minutes"

"Okay, I will tell you if there is any news"


	19. Chapter 19

Josh is grabbing bullet proof vests out of the car and shoving his on

"Okay guys I have narrowed the call down it is in the facinity of warehouse number 200-250"

"Leon that is not narrowing it down" Josh said angrily

"Well why don't you come back to base Josh and have a try"

"Fine, Lawson we will take warehouse numbers 200-225, you can take the rest"

"copy that Josh"

Back in the Intel room

"Hey Kerry we have searched warehouse numbers 200-207 we are outside 208 and we can hear a girl crying and a man threatening to hurt her"

"Copy that Lawson, Josh, Michael and Dom get over to warehouse 208"

"Copy that Kerry" Josh said quickly before getting in the car and driving down to warehouse 215 before stopping and jumping out of the car "Okay Lawson we are at warehouse 215 we are going around the back and see if there is an entrance to the back"

"Copy that Josh"

Josh started to run behind warehouse 215 and after a minute ended up at warehouse 208

"Okay Lawson there is a door here, if you and Grace come through the front we will cover you from the sides"

"Copy that, don't put this girls life in danger at any cost"

"Nah Duh Lawson, what are we going to do shot her. You can be really thick sometimes Lawson"

"JOSH AND LAWSON GET OVER IT AND DO THE JOB ALREADY" Kerry yelled over the comm.

"Bit lowed there Kerry" said Grace rubbing her ear

"Sorry Grace just on edge"

"That's okay Kerry"

"Hey Guys it is Stella"

"Yeah Stella go ahead" Lawson said

"when you get Rose out, get her back to base asap"

"Copy that" Lawson said "Okay Josh on the count of three, one, two, three"

Hey guys sorry for the cliffy as per Ria request I will try and get one up a day but I cant be positive since I have to study for exams and also researching for a trip next year. So please review to keep getting more chapters


	20. Chapter 20

hey guys please review for more, I will try as hard as I can to get one up everyday but with exams, my family are fixing up a yacht and also friends(my group is having a massive fight AGAIN) but i hope you like please review cause it makes me happy =]

Then josh and Michael kicked down the door and started surveying the room, Rose was sitting tied with her hands behind a pole and looking at a man obviously Jake who had a knife in his hand

"Drop the Weapon" Josh and Lawson said in together

"She has to pay for what she did"

"Look she didn't do anything" Lawson said calmly

"After she told her parents, they told mine I got kicked out of my house and told that my parents never wanted to see me again and that I was a disgrace"

"I can see that would be hard but Imagine how Rose feels, she is the one who has been hurt and has got a knife pointed at her" Lawson said calmly

"She said she loved me, she said she wanted to, then she pulled out and took it back"

"But does that mean that you have the right to hurt her?"

"She hurt me, why shouldn't I hurt her back?"

"Because then you are just going to get into more trouble, if you walk away now You won't get in much trouble than if you don't"

"But why should I have to, SHE HURT ME"

"Please Jake, Please" Rose said

"SHUT UP ROSE" Jake said

"No Jake, I Don't want you to get hurt please put the knife down please"

"They won't hurt a kid"

"Jake they will, please Jake just put the knife down please"

"Okay, I love you Rose"

Rose shuddered and said "I love you too"

Jake put down the knife and Josh arrested him pinning him to the ground and started to read him his right while grace ran over to Rose and started to undo Roses arms

"Rose can you stand up for me?" Grace said

"No" Rose started crying and just stayed there, Grace lifted her up and started to walk her towards Lawson's car "Lawson can you get your car please"

"Yeah" Lawson sprinted down towards his car and drove back up

"Thanks" Grace said, she placed Rose in the back seat and went around to the other side, Rose started to rub her arms as though she was cold "Hey are you cold?"

"No I'm not" Rose kept rubbing her arm and her arm was starting to turn red Grace grabbed her arm

"Please stop" Grace said

"I am weak, I couldn't get him of me, he just kept grabbing me and when i resisted then he hit my back and it hurt" Rose was crying again

"You weren't weak, you where strong to say that you loved him in there to get him to stop, you are one of the strongest people I have meet, I wouldn't have been able to do that"

"I want Shannon" Rose said still crying

"We have to get an ambo to check you out then we will take you back to Base and you can see Shannon" Grace said

"I want to go now" Rose said trying to get up, Grace grabbed her arm and looked at her "Let go of me"

"Rose, please listen to me, you need to be checked out by the ambos before you go anywhere as soon as that happens then I promise you I will take you to Shannon"

Rose just went quite and Grace pulled her close and tried to comfort her

"Hey grace" Josh said putting his hand on Roses arm, rose jumped and started freaking out

"DONT TOUCH ME, LEAVE ME ALONE" Rose started yelling

_Shit I did that before you are such an idiot josh_ "I am sorry Rose"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, GET AWAY FROM ME"

"Okay I am sorry" and Josh walked away

"Hey, hey come on calm down" Grace said to Rose, she was breathing heavily and started to shake "Josh won't hurt you"

"He hurt me before; I don't want anyone to touch me"

"Okay, I am sorry" Grace said letting Rose go and just sitting there "How did Josh hurt you before?"

"Today when I was sitting down on the bench in the change rooms he grabbed my arm really hard and I kicked him and then he squeezed my hand harder it was the same as Jake"

"Jake can't hurt you anymore"

Rose just nodded her head and looked at the ground. The ambulance just arrived and Grace pulled Rose up and walked towards the ambulance, she looked at the ambulance nurses and one was a make and the other was a female

"Hey Rose come and sit down we will check you out" said the male and she shied away

"Hey could the other nurse have a look at her please"

"Um yeah, if you want"

"Hey, what's your name" said the female

"My name is Rose" Relaxing a little bit

"I love your name mine is Claire" said the nurse "Okay Rose can you breathe in deeply and exhale"

Rose did and she looked at Grace giving her a nod and then she check the cut on Roses arm that Grace hadn't noticed it wasn't deep and wasn't bleeding "Okay Rose I am going to put a bandidge on you arm and some liquid" Rose looked at her arm while the nurse poured some lotion onto her cut and it stung, she looked at grace when she winced, all she wanted to do is see Shannon and tell her that she was alright.

"Okay your done" said the nurse smiling at Rose "you should tell her guardian to watch out for concussion and pts (post traumatic stress) "she smiled at Grace

"Okay Rose, I'll take you back to base" Grace grabbed Roses arm and walked her towards the car. When she hopped in, she asked Lawson to let her drive back to base so that she could talk to Rose alone, so the boys took the other car "Hey Rose are you okay, and I don't mean just about now about everything?"

"No, not really but I don't want Shannon to worry" Rose said staring at her hands not wanting to look at the girl next to her.

"You have to tell people that you aren't okay, if you don't then you can never get help" Grace said keeping her eyes on the road while driving

"But, since the attack I haven't been able to trust people" Rose said quietly

"You can trust me, if you want to talk I promise I won't tell Shannon unless you say you want to hurt yourself"

"I never thought about hurting myself, even through the attack"

"Well that's good" Grace smiled at the brave little girl


	21. Chapter 21

hey guys thanx 4 the reviews please review for more.

Stella walked back into the Intel room after grabbing Shannon a towel and washing her face with water, trying to relieve the heartache she was feeling knowing that Shannon's daughter was kidnapped and being held someone. She looked at the monitor and she could see that it was from Grace's camera, she could see Rose sitting beside her. She smiled before turning out of the Intel room and sprinting down the hall before reaching the change rooms where Shannon had just finished changing "Shannon, Rose is fine she is with Grace now"

"Oh thank god" Shannon fell onto the bench and started to shake a bit

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stella said concerned "Shan, please tell me"

"This whole situation reminds me of before, when I was kidnapped just everything that happen is being dragged up again not because of Rose but because of the date"

Why, what's the date?"

"It is sixteen years ago since I was attacked" Shannon said quietly

"Shannon" Stella pulled Shannon into a hug before hearing a car arrive at base, Shannon jumped up and ran to see if it was Rose. Grace pulled up and climbed out of the car, Rose did the same and saw Shannon and sprinted over to her and pulled her into a hug

"I am so sorry Rose" Shannon whispered

"It's not your fault" Rose said smiling

Shannon let go of rose and held her at arm's length looking her over to see if there was anything wrong with her "Hey what happened to your arm" Shannon said noticing the bandage.

"I hurt myself when Jake grabbed me, I tried to run and I cut myself of a piece of metal" Rose said not feeling the pain in her arm. "Can I please take a shower?"

"Yeah, the showers are over there" Shannon pointed towards the door and went towards her locker and grabbed a towel out for Rose and also a spare change of clothes; she opened the change room doors and placed the items on the bench before closing the door.

"Hey Shannon" Grace said noticing Shannon "The ambos said to check on Rose through the night, she might has post traumatic stress as well"

"Thanks Grace" Shannon managed to say

"And I told Kerry that I wanted you on the squad, I still feel like I can never repay you for what I have done to you and Josh" Grace said while turning away

"Hey Grace, you just rescued my daughter and said to Kerry for me to stay" Shannon said grabbing Graces arm "I think that you have repaid me enough" Shannon smiled at Grace and she heard the door open behind her, and she looked around seeing her daughter in her clothes and walking towards her.

"Hey can we go home?" Rose said, looking tired

"Yeah, It has been a long day" Shannon said

"Hey if you want I can drop you of" Grace said smiling

"Um Okay, thanks" Shannon said grabbing her stuff of Rose "I'll be back in a sec I just need to put this away and talk to Stella" Shannon said walking towards the locker room and putting her stuff away when she felt arms snake around her waist and a head lean into her back.

"Heyy"

"Hey yourself, are you coming in tomorrow" Stella replied

"Maybe, depends on what Kerry decides because I need to look after rose"

"I have never imagined you as a mother"

"Ha well you better get used to it"

"I guess I can get used to it as long as I am still here"

"Well then we getting used to it" Shannon turned around and smiled at Stella, "Grace is taking me home I think she wants to talk to me"

"Okay well don't let here bully you"

"I won't" Shannon kissed Stella and pulled away when they heard someone walk into the room.

"I can't believe it, Grace said you two kissed but I didn't believe it how could you do this to me Stella?" Michael walked back out of the locker room.

"I better talk to him" Stella said quietly

"Okay, good luck" Stella kissed Shannon quickly and walked out of the locker room, Shannon grabbed her bag and walked back to where grace and rose were talking.

rememeber to review


	22. Chapter 22

As soon as they saw Shannon

"Hey what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing really I was just thanking Grace for today"

"Okay well do you want to leave?" Shannon said quickly when she saw Lawson enter the room but before anyone could come to say yes Lawson had already started to talk

"Hey Shannon can I talk to you" it wasn't a question and Shannon knew it so she shrugged she was angry at him and he knew it

"Fine, but make it quick I want to get home" she said unkindly

He walked into a spare room and waited for her to come in after him, she walked over to the otherside of the room leaving as much distance as she could between them

"You where out of order back there are you know it"

"yeah whatever Lawson" she said angrily

"Don't speak to me like that Snr counstable"

"No your not going to pull rank over me since for 1 I am not in uniform and 2 I don't give a crap what you say Lawson"

"You know that it would have hurt her"

"What her mother being there after she had been held hostage by a guy who had raped her yeah right Lawson instead you let her come with Grace and No i am not bagging out Grace but I know she would have wanted me there when she came out, but you don't understand that do you"

"Shannon calm down now, you are out of line and if you keep going I will have no other choice than to suspend you from work"

"You cant suspend me if I quit"

"Shannon don't say that"

"No Lawson all I have done since come here is try and please you and everyone else on this team and I am over it"

"Shannon stop I didn't mean it that way"

"To bad Lawson it came out that way"

Shannon walked out of the room and grabbed a piece of paper from Leon's desk and wrote 'I am not coming in for a week, I will get Grace to cover my shifts I am taking leave. Please don't ring and ask why' before dropping the pen onto Leon's desk and putting the note onto Kerry's desk for her to find the next morning. Shannon walked over to Graces car for the second time in ten minutes. Grace, rose and Shannon hopped into the car and drove to Shannon's apartment , Rose hopped out and walked up to the apartment and opened the door with the keys Shannon had given her a minute ago.

"Hey Shannon can we talk"

"Do you know how many times I have heard that today" Shannon laughed and then turned towards Grace "Yeah you can do you want to come in"

"Yeah sure" with that Grace and Shannon walked up to the steps of the apartment and looked in nothing was out of place, Shannon walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a Cup "Do you want one Grace?"

"Yeah sure"

Shannon pulled out another cup and put the kettle on "Help yourself" after a minute Grace and Shannon both had steaming cups of coffee Shannon lead them to the lounge and sat down "SO what do you want to talk about?"

"Well firstly Rose has to go to Base tomorrow and make a statement about what happened today and about the rape"

"Okay why aren't the local cops going to do the interview?"  
"I got Kerry to pull a couple of strings and let them familiar interview her"

"Thanks Grace, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Depends but yeah"

"I am taking the week off can you please take my shifts?"

"Yeah that's fine, but why are you taking the week of?"  
"Me and Lawson got into a fight and I just need to get out of there for a while"

"yeah thats fine but can i ask you about stella?"

"Yeah go ahead i guess"  
"What's with you too?"  
"Um I dunno I have kinda liked her for a while but yeah nothing really happened between us"

"Okay, I just don't want another bitch fight between me and Stella"

"What happened before I joined because Josh was really cold towards me and so was Lawson even though I already knew him"

"Well I was married to Connor and me and josh had an affair then there was an explosion, I blacked out. At the hospital I got a threat delivered to me Kerry knew about it and put me into witness protection, I had Josh's daughter who I haven't seen her in a while which I have to do when I leave here, when I go to the place that i was supposed to stay I found out that a guy who had killed josh's uncle was there and dealing and also running an illegal so i went undercover for six months shut down the place and then i got pulled out of witness protection cause the guy who made the treat was killed in a car crash with his brothers so there is no threat anymore"

They both sat on the couch for a while before they heard sobbing in the room next to them, they quickly glanced around before running to the room which Rose was staying in, they both could hear someone crying behind the door. They both looked at each other and knocked, the sobbing ceased Shannon opened the door before walking in, she could see red staining around Rose she quickly ran over to her and saw deep cuts along her wrists. "Grace ring for an ambulance"

"I'm sorry Shannon, I can't do it anymore, I just can't" Rose said before collapsing

Sorry about the cliffy. I will be starting another one if you want me to post the sequel to this story than please review thanks and hope it lived up to your standards =p


	23. authors note

Authors note

Okay i have been getting PM's and reviews about this story the second part of this story is Hope and Love which is the sequel to this sorry for any confusion


End file.
